Valdurin
Valdurin, the Heart of Almerus Valdurin is the heart of Almerus and home to its capital, Valdurin's Gate. Valdurin is populated by towering redwoods, though much of it has been deforested for human expansion. Valdurin was founded in rougly 311, following the Reign of Maurdregg. Major Cities of Valdurin Valdurin's Gate Valdurin's Gate is the largest of all human cities. Its sprawling districts are enclosed by towering stone walls and the gate of its namesake. The city is divided into five major districts: The Commerce District, The Residential District, The Gladiator District, The Royal Castle, and The Industrial District. The Commerce District is where all manner of trading and craftwork takes place. Traders from all around The Known World come to trade and set up shop in Valdurin's Gate. Blacksmiths, alchemists, tailors, enchanters: they all attempt to make their living here. The Residential District is divided into three areas. In the upper districts is where the nobles live. The upper districts use to be exclusively human populated; however, many dwarven nobles have taken their claim there, much to the chagrin of their neighbors. The upper districts are very much a gated community. The middle districts are the humble homes of the middle class. And the lower districts, also called 'The Doldrums' is where the less privileged live. Shanty shacks and garbage heaps fill the cobble streets. Many refugees from the Drumlin have ended up in the streets of the Doldrums as well as exiled elven and dwarven kind. In the Gladiator District is the famed Hall of Champions, where the guild leaders of the Company of Champions, Thorin Korvas and his High Champions, reside. The Great Colleseum also resides there, where men do battle with men, and men do battle with all manner of creature. It is a sport of glory, and a sport of blood as well. Those who overcome the Colleseum's challenges gain infamy. The Industrial District is where production takes place and is home to the shipyard. Warehouses and warehouses in all directions. Rumour has it, that all manner of shady business gets conducted in the Industrial District after nightfall. The Royal Castle is home to Queen Adriana Mathus, ruler of Almerus. The unwed Queen is meticulous, wise and calculating. After the passing of her father, and freak death of his son, the Queen rose to power. Tales on the lips of innkeepers are scandalous, but rumours are quickly silenced by the blades of the Almerian Army. The Royal Castle is also home to the aged Court Wizard, Solios, one of the famed wizards to help create the ward protecting the Ivory Citadel. Ulric's Shield Work in progress Maurdregg's Fall Work in progress Sonorei's Grasp Work in progress Falward's Foray Work in progress Towns/Areas of Note in Valdurin Faymarsh Work in progress Fallmoor Work in progress Lorden Work in progress Springoak Work in progress Killian's Purge Abadius 21st, 907 - General Killian and his Squadron of Almerian Soldiers fortify a small encampment north of Valdurin's Gate. Elven traitor and spy to Almerus, Phadius Thalanil, leaks plans of an elven attack against Valdurin's Gate from the Llorelian territory now known as Caidus. In the heart of winter, outnumbered 3:1, General Killian orders his troops to stand their ground. Historians remark that Killian was known for his bravery, but not for being a great tactician. Remarkably, Killian and his squadron fend off the the Elven Regiment and send them into retreat. The casualties are high on both sides. King Caidus the 2nd, after the war, would name the Lloraelian Territory after himself and order the reconstitution of Elven Capital, Nethyrus, into the city now known as the Ivory Citadel. He would also the order the construction of the city "Killian's Purge" named after the conflict. Rova 29th, 1076 - Colonel Hargaff, most known for buying into his position, orders his soldiers to stand their ground: this time, in the face of an oncoming demon onslaught. Hargraff recognized this as the moment of his career, and sought to replicate the results of Killian's Purge. Things did not go his way. Hargraff and his soldiers were presumably enslaved and tortured for weeks before finally giving out. Only the ruins of Killian's Purge remain'.'